Dancing with the Devil 4: Ghosts
by Sun
Summary: Five years after the events in A Dangerous Game, Maggie attends a funeral. While there, she's given a mission by an old friend. Part 4 of the Dance with the Devil series. XOver with The XFiles


The Official looked up at the soft knock on his office door, already knowing who was on the other side. "Come in Magdalena." The slight redhead opened the door and stepped inside. He nodded to the chairs in front of his desk, indicating she should sit. "You know, you're the only one who ever knocks. What can I do for you?"

Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying. "I have to take some personal time sir."

"Personal time? Everything is all right with the baby?"

"The baby's fine." Maggie nodded and rubbed her softly rounded stomach. "I'm taking a week. There aren't any cases I'm needed on and Claire said she'll be fine without me."

He studied her. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were dull, not their normal vibrant green. Nervously, she twisted the gold band on her finger. "All right, Magdalena. Do what you have to. Just make sure you take your cell phone, in case of emergency."

She sighed. "Thank you sir." She got to her feet and headed for the door.

"Magdalena?" He called to her. She turned back.

"Sir?"

"If you need anything else,"

She nodded. "Thank you Charlie."

At the end of the day Darien bounded into the lab, finding only Claire. "Hey Keep. What's up?"

"Where have you been?"

"On a case. Where's Maggie?"

Claire looked up from the microscope. "She left early today. Said she was taking some personal time. Didn't she tell you?"

He looked up alarmed. "Personal time? Did she say why?"

She shook her head. "There was a phone call for her. She got upset, asked me if I needed her in the lab and when I told her no, she raced out of here. The Official called some time later and said she was taking a week of personal time. I assumed you knew. She's probably at home."

"Yeah. Yeah, I hope so. Thanks." He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed out the door.

There was no one at the house. Darien let himself in and called for Maggie. Inside was silent and dark. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, heading into their bedroom. The drapes were open, letting in the late afternoon light.

There was a sudden movement to his right and Darien jumped, quicksilver flowing over his body. Something soft brushed against his legs and he heard a plaintive meow.

Shedding the silver skin, he bent and picked up the soft black bundle. "You nearly gave me heart attack, Misha." He scratched the small cat behind the ears and was rewarded with a gentle purring. "Where's your mistress, huh? Where'd she go?" At that moment, the door opened downstairs and Darien started down the stairs.

"Mikhail? Where are you, ya little rat?" Hobbes called from the foyer.

"Hobbes? What are you doing here?" Darien came down the rest of the stairs.

"Fawkes? I came to feed the cat. I thought you were going with Maggie."

"Going? Going where?"

He shrugged. "She said she had to go to a friend's funeral." He headed into the kitchen, looking for the cat chow.

"Cat food's in the cupboard." Darien followed after him, still holding the cat. "That's all? Did she say where?"

"Nope. All she said was that the Official could get a hold of you guys if you were needed." He filled a bowl and set it down on the mat near the door. Mikhail jumped out of Darien's arms and headed for the food. "But that note might tell you something." He pointed to the fridge door. A note was hanging from one of the magnets.

Darien grabbed the note and read it quickly. "She's gone to D.C. for a funeral. Said she'll call when she gets in to let me know where she's staying. And that you would feed the cat."

"Think it was Mulder?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me anything." He sat down at the kitchen table. "This isn't like her."

"Fawkes, who's the one person always involved whenever Maggie's not acting like herself?" Hobbes put two and two together, sitting across from his partner.

Darien met Hobbes's eyes. "Krycek."

"Exactly."

"Aw crap."

"Yup."

Maggie stepped off the plane, looking for the Well Manicured Man without much luck. She spied a man holding a sign with her name on it and approached him.

"I'm Magdalena Fawkes."

He nodded. "William sent me to collect you. Do you have luggage?"

"No," She said, shaking her head, "I packed light."

"Then the car is out front." He took her duffel bag and motioned for her to follow. They made their way through the airport terminal. It was still dark outside and colder than Maggie was used to. She could see her breath on the air and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

A large black sedan was waiting for them. The driver held the door for her and she slid into the warm interior. The car pulled away from the curb and Maggie briefly wondered where they were going.

A hand on her shoulder woke her and Maggie sat up, unsure of where she was for a moment. She turned and saw the driver in the doorway.

"You dozed off, Mrs. Fawkes. We've arrived."

She rubbed her eyes and let him help her out of the car. They were in front of a large Federal style home. Maggie turned to the driver, a questioning look on her face.

"He's waiting for you inside." He told her and opened the front door for her.

"Thank you." Maggie stepped inside cautiously.

"I'm glad you could come Magdalena." The Well Manicured Man was standing in a doorway off to her right. He was dressed impeccably as always.

"Thank you for calling me." She hugged him awkwardly.

"I knew he would want you to be here. He kept an eye on you after. So did we, until the end."

"Did anyone else survive?"

He gave a short laugh. "Very few of the others were left after the failed colonization." Motioning toward the door, he said, "I imagine you're tired from your trip. I have a room upstairs if you'd like to lie down before the funeral."

Maggie smiled. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

"I understand. Jet lag." He offered her his arm and they went upstairs. "I trust George found you at the airport without much bother."

"He did. Was waiting for me when I arrived."

"Excellent."

"When is the service?"

"At 3. I'll have George wake you around noon for lunch." William pushed open a door near the top of the stairs. "He'll bring your things up then."

Maggie nodded. "Okay. Thank you, William."

"You're very welcome, my child."

Darien stared at the phone for the hundredth time willing it to ring. Maggie still hadn't called and it was almost 9 am. That meant it was noon where she was.

A knock on the door broke his concentration on the phone. He knew who it was at the door and called for them to come in without moving.

Hobbes appeared a few moments later. "Jesus, Fawkes. What if I had been Arnaud or Chrysalis or something? Huh? I know you're worried about the princess but she'll call if she said she would." He looked closer at his friend. "Did you even sleep last night?"

Darien shrugged. "A little."

"Come on. Get upstairs and shower. We're goin' into the office." Hobbes prodded Darien into motion. "I'll make coffee."

"Look at you devotchka. Beremennaya."

Maggie turned around. Alex was leaning against the wall, looking strangely comfortable in the 19th century formal wear. She noticed her surroundings for the first time as well.

They were standing in a black marble ballroom. Dark velvet draperies hung from the ceiling, covering over the windows. A dark piano sat in one corner, silent now but Maggie could almost hear the haunting music.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" She looked down at herself. She was dressed in a black silk gown, the empress waist tight across her breasts before falling to a full skirt over her rounded stomach. "And what are we wearing?"

He shrugged. "It's your dream, devotchka. I'm just along for the ride." He looked around. "Though I've heard that usually Dracula or Dr. Hyde stars in dreams like these."

"So what are you? My guardian angel?"

He laughed, the sound filling the room. "I don't think so. Do you want to dance?"

Maggie noticed soft music drifting in from some unknown source. She let him put his hand on her waist and take her hand. As they began to move, she was surprised to find that she knew how to dance. He swept her across the marble dance floor, his body cool against hers.

"Are you looking for her?" He leaned down and spoke in her ear.

She looked up at him quizzically. "Looking for who?"

"William has the key." He started to say more but was interrupted by a knocking on the door of the ballroom.

A knock on her door woke Maggie out of her restless sleep. She sat up and called for the person to come in.

The door opened and George stepped into the room. He carried her duffel bag and set it on the floor by the dresser. "William asked me to wake you and let you know lunch would be served in the dining room at 1."

"Thank you George."

He nodded and shut the door behind him as he left. Maggie climbed out of bed and opened her duffel bag, pulling out the clothes she brought for the funeral and her toiletries before going into the bathroom.

She emerged a half-hour later. She tossed her dirty clothes over the duffel bag and sat down on the bed to put on her boots. Her back twinged as she tried to bend to slip on the shoes. With a groan, Maggie reached back to massage the spot.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Maggie realized she hadn't called Darien yet. "He's gonna be worried sick." She muttered as she dug out her cell phone. Quickly she dialed their home number, hoping to catch him before he left for work, but only got the machine. She left a quick message and hung up.

Maggie started to dial Darien's cell phone when someone knocked on her door. She tossed the phone in her bag and went to answer the door, stopping to catch sight of herself in the mirror. Her stomach was gently rounded, just enough that it was obvious she was pregnant. Soon she was going to have to go buy maternity clothes. Maggie made a face at the thought. Maybe she'd just borrow Darien's stuff for a while.

Another knock on the door broke her out of her daydream and she opened it.

A boy about twelve years old was standing on the other side. He was immaculately dressed for a child in a dark suit with a black shirt and black tie. His fashionably cut sandy blond hair was just shaggy enough to fall over one blue eye and Maggie was struck with an image of a young Prince William of England for a moment.

"Hullo. Grandfather asked me to escort you to lunch." He held out a hand. "I'm David."

The image was reinforced by the boy's British accent. Maggie was thoroughly charmed. She shook hands with David. "Maggie. Nice to meet you David."

"Likewise. Shall we go to lunch?" He held out his arm for her.

She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Yes. I'm starved."

They walked down the stairs and into the back of the house where the dining room was. William and a woman maybe ten years older than herself were already there. Another boy was already seated.

"Feeling better, Magdalena?" William asked as David held out a chair for her.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"I do hope you don't mind I sent David up to fetch you. It occurred to me that you had no idea where the dining room was. Couldn't have you getting lost."

"He was an excellent escort." She looked across the table at David. "Thank you David."

"My pleasure."

"Now, you've met my oldest grandson. This is his brother James and their mother, Caroline." William introduced everyone while lunch was served.

"We're visiting Grandfather while Father is in Washington on business." David explained.

Caroline spoke up. "It's nice to meet you. William speaks of you often."

Maggie nodded, smiling politely. Her head was starting to spin. People she didn't know were talking about her like they knew her well.

"I think we're giving Magdalena a headache." William chuckled. "My dear, I have often spoken of you to my family. They understand I see you as something like a daughter."

"Oh. Okay." She was grateful for the distraction when a bowl of clear soup was set in front of her.

After lunch, Maggie and William's family piled into the limo that was waiting for them outside the house. She ended up sandwiched between the boys, sitting sideways in the car.

James, who had been quiet throughout lunch, turned to Maggie. "How do you know Uncle Alex?"

"James!" Caroline exclaimed. "That's not polite."

"It's okay. I don't mind. We met in DC, worked together once and sort of became friends."

"He's not really our uncle, you know. Well, he is sort of but not really. Grandfather took care of him when he was younger but he didn't adopt him or anything like that." James rambled on. Maggie felt a small smile threaten to break free. Everyone was in remarkably good spirits despite the somberness of the day.

Maggie turned to Caroline. "Where is Alex being buried?"

"St. John's. It's a Russian Orthodox cemetery." Caroline offered pleasantly.

Maggie chewed on her lip, staring out the car window. "I didn't realize he was." She said before lapsing into a thoughtful silence.

The cemetery was like the one Nick was buried in, a peaceful oasis for her mind. Maggie looked around at the lush green grass covering the gentle slopes. There were monuments in neat lines spread throughout the grounds. William was leading them toward a small cluster of open mausoleums.

Alex had requested no funeral when he died so they were only holding a small burial ceremony. A priest was already waiting for them, a small marble box on a cart at his side. William greeted the priest somberly and motioned for Maggie to stand by his side.

"When you're ready." William said. The priest nodded and began.

"We are here today to honor a young man, whose life was tragically cut short. Alex was a bright candle in the world whose flame was blown out by a car accident. His life was stolen by a drunk driver and we come here today for comfort and guidance."

Maggie leaned over to William and whispered. "I always thought it would be an enemy bullet. Not a drunk driver." She tuned out the priest's kind, but unfitting words.

"He asked me to give this to you, if anything ever happened." William held out an envelope. She slipped it into her coat pocket. "You meant a great deal to him." She snorted but otherwise remained silent. The priest blessed the small box before it was placed into its spot in the wall. He stepped back and the cemetery caretaker lifted the heavy marble slab into place and bolted it to the wall.

"Why cremation?" She spoke finally, as the caretaker and priest nodded goodbye and left. Caroline and the boys hung back, giving Maggie and William privacy to say goodbye.

"If there is no body, then no one would be able to mess with it."

"Makes sense. I guess." She brushed the cool marble with her fingertips. "It's weird, knowing that he's really gone."

William nodded. "Would you have dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

"Of course William." Maggie fell in step beside him, the rest of his family already walking ahead of them. "I need to get into the city."

"I'll have George drive you. May I ask your destination?"

"FBI."

William nodded. "I thought as much. I'll have him drop us off at the house and then he can take you into Washington."

Maggie smiled. "Thank you William."

She waved to David and James as George pulled the limo out of the driveway. When they were on the road, Maggie finally reached into her jacket and pulled out the envelope William had given her. As she opened it, she wondered absently if William had opened it but dismissed the idea. Dumping out the contents into her lap, Maggie was surprised to find a key and small scrap of paper.

"William has the key." She muttered to herself, echoing Alex's words from her dream. She looked down at the paper and read it. "714 25th street, apartment 46," was all that was written on the page. She leaned forward and tapped on the dividing window.

"Yes, Mrs. Fawkes?" George asked as he lowered the window.

"Change of plans. Take me to 714 25th street."

"Yes, ma'am." The window slid back up and Maggie leaned back into the seat.

Number 714 was a nice older four-story walk-up. She let George help her out of the car.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be. I can take a cab back if you want to go home." She told him.

George made a face. "No ma'am. I'll wait."

Maggie shrugged. "Suit yourself." She headed for the doors and slipped into the cool interior. By the look of the numbers on the doors, Maggie figured apartment 46 was on the fourth floor. She looked for an elevator but didn't find one so she headed for the stairs.

Apartment 46 was halfway down the hall, on the left. Maggie slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open. All the shades had been drawn and she flipped on the light switch.

Alex's apartment was, at first glance, almost spartan. But as Maggie wandered through the rooms she realized that Alex only kept things that were important to him. His apartment wasn't full of clutter.

She found a few pictures on the bookcases of a younger, less cynical Alex with a man and woman she assumed to be his parents. There was another of him with a young woman. She had the same hair and eye color as Alex. He had his arm around her and they were grinning wildly. Turning it over, Maggie saw something written in Russian. Under that was an English translation written in a different hand. "Alexei and Anastasia, Christmas, age 10."

"His sister." Maggie turned the picture back over. Twin sets of emerald eyes looked back up at her. Alex had never spoken much about his sister, only mentioning her once.

She tossed the photo onto the couch and turned back to the room. Her gaze settled on the VCR and she remembered something Alex had mentioned once.

"If you ever have to hide something, put it in the VCR." Alex told her over dinner that night at the cabin.

Maggie snorted. "Right. That's the first place you'll look."

"Me maybe. But no one else ever thinks to look there. You can fit a good sized envelope under the casing if you need to."

At the time, Maggie had no idea why he would be telling her something like that. Now she realized, he was telling her a possible place to look if anything happened to him. She found a screwdriver in the kitchen and started dismantling the VCR. There was nothing unusual inside however.

She quickly reassembled the VCR and put it back in its place. Maggie searched the room finding nothing before she sat down on the couch in frustration. She picked up the picture frame, looking at the young people in the picture. "What did you want me to find Alex?" She whispered. She rubbed her fingers over the back of the frame absently. The back of the frame wasn't flush with the frame and she turned it over, looking at the back.

The back was bulged out just slightly, not noticeable if you weren't looking for it. She pried open the fastenings and pulled off the back. Underneath was a folded paper with her name on it. She unfolded it and started reading.

"If you're reading this, Maddie, then I'm gone, dead, taken, put in a hole, something that I'm not coming back from. I asked William to give you the key to this place if anything happened to me because I'm leaving it to you. But you have to do something for me.

Find my sister.

Now that I'm gone, she's in real danger. Our grandmother died a few years ago so Ana is alone. I can't tell you where she is (in case someone else finds this) but I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're smart, milaya. I'm counting on you.

Ya tebya lublu,

Alex"

Maggie tucked the letter into her pocket and reassembled the frame. She placed it back on the shelf next to the others. A quick check of the room to make sure she hadn't left anything out of place and Maggie headed back down to the car.

"Don't know why Alex wanted me to come here," she remarked casually to George, "there's nothing there but some furniture and pictures."

"Home then, ma'am?"

"Yes, George. Thank you."

"I do wish you'd reconsider." William fretted from the doorway. "George said the apartment wasn't in the most savory section of the city. I'll worry about you alone in a strange place."

"It's not that bad. The Watergate is just down the street." Maggie stopped packing her bag and looked at William. "I'll be fine. I'm a federal agent. I stay in strange places all the time." She opened another drawer in the dresser and found all her underwear. While she'd been gone someone had come in and unpacked her duffel bag. She scooped it up and dumped it into the bag. "If you won't let George drive me, I'll just call a cab."

William heaved an exasperated sigh. "As you wish, Magdalena. I will feel better if George drives you."

"I'll call Mulder and Scully tonight, so I won't be alone." She would never be able to search for Anastasia if she was under William's watchful gaze all the time. Zipping up her bag, she tossed it over her shoulder and headed down the stairs, William following behind.

"You have the phone number for the house, call if you need anything."

"Of course I will William. And I'll see you tomorrow evening for dinner." Maggie reminded him. She gave George her duffel bag and let him help her into the car.

William nodded. "Tomorrow evening then dear." He said and closed the car door.

Maggie dropped her bag in the entryway of the apartment and shut and locked the door behind her. She opened the closet to hang up her coat and found it empty except for Alex's black leather jacket. She dropped her own coat and pulled his off the hanger. She pressed her face to the soft leather, inhaling his familiar scent.

"Oh, god. Alex." She finally broke down, collapsing on the floor, sobbing. He wasn't ever coming back. Though she was married now and despite some of the things Alex had done to her, he'd still been a good friend. And he wasn't ever going to show up on her doorstep trying to kidnap her again.

When her tears had run dry, Maggie got to her feet, still clutching Alex's leather coat. She found her cell phone in her jacket pocket and sat down on the couch to call Darien.

"Maggie?"

She laughed. "What do you do when it's not me?"

"Pretend it's a greeting from some Pacific Island. Was it Krycek?" His voice was tense, showing signs he hadn't slept much.

"Yes. Drunk driver. The service was today at 3."

"Not what I expected for him. I mean, an accident, how mundane."

"That's what I said. I have to stay a little longer. Will you come here? Please, love. I need you." Maggie curled into the corner of the couch. She wanted to see her husband.

"First flight I can get out there."

"Good. I need to see you." She gave him the address of the apartment. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." They hung up and she put her phone on the coffee table. Her stomach rumbled and Maggie patted it.

"Feel up to a little pizza, junior?" She received a gentle kick to the hand and took that as a yes. She went in search of a phone book to call for delivery.

Maggie rolled onto her back. She couldn't sleep in Alex's bed. Reaching out, she fumbled for the phone and dialed Scully's number.

"'Lo?" A distinctly male voice answered.

"Mulder? Oh, sorry. I thought I dialed Dana's number."

"You did. Maggie?" He was quickly sounding more awake.

"Yeah. Did you hear about Krycek?"

"Skinner told me. Who would have thought it would have been a drunk driver?" After a moment he asked, "Where are you?"

"Alex's place. He left it to me. With a note to find his sister."

"Sister? I didn't know Alex had a sister."

She pushed the pillow up behind her. "He never talked about her much. I can't sleep. You want to get some coffee or something?"

He was quiet for a minute. "Why don't I come over? I'll bring Ben and Jerry's."

"Okay." Maggie hung up and got out of bed. She rummaged through the dresser drawers until she found a pair of loose pajama pants and pulled them on. She went into the living room and curled up on the couch to wait for Mulder.

The knocking on the door woke her up. She sat up and looked around, unsure of her surroundings for a moment. There was another knock on the door and she went to answer it. Checking the peephole, she unlocked the door and opened it.

Mulder and Scully were standing on the other side, pajamas on under their coats. Mulder carried a shopping bag in his hand.

"If there's Phish Food in that bag, I'll love you forever." Maggie said as she let them into the apartment.

Scully smiled at Mulder. "See? I told you that was her favorite." She slipped off her coat and tossed it on a chair.

"You're pregnant?" Maggie almost squealed. "That's fantastic."

"What about you? When did this happen?" Scully gestured at Maggie's pregnant belly.

Maggie grabbed the bag from Mulder and reached inside, drawing out a pint of ice cream. "About three months after the honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Mulder looked at Maggie like she'd grown another head. "You and Fawkes got married?"

She nodded, heading into the kitchen for some spoons. "In Hawaii."

Mulder looked at Scully. "Why do I think there's a story in there somewhere?"

"It was kind of spontaneous. Or at least it was for me. Dary had it all planned out. I don't know what he would have done if I'd said no." Maggie told them as she handed out spoons and took a seat on the couch. "I need your help."

"Help? With what?" Scully pulled out a pint of Chubby Hubby and dug in.

"Alex wants me to find his sister. He thinks she's in danger." Maggie explained as she ate a large spoonful of ice cream.

"Thinks? Present tense?" Mulder sat down next to Scully.

Maggie shook her head and went into the bedroom. She found the letter in her bag and brought it back out to the living room. "I found that the first time I came here today." She told him as she tossed the letter into his lap.

He read the letter while Scully looked over his shoulder. "You sure it's from him? I didn't even know he had a sister."

Maggie pointed to the photo on the shelf of the siblings at Christmas. "That's her. They're twins. Her name is Anastasia."

Scully looked at her. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Maggie shook her head. "All I know about Alex is that he's Russian. I guess Russia would be a logical place to start."

"His family immigrated here during the Cold War though. She could be living in the States." Mulder pointed out.

"Yeah." Maggie said in agreement.

Mulder snapped his fingers. "I know some people who look into this. Let me call them."

"Can we trust them?" Maggie asked.

Scully laughed. "Yeah. They're pretty harmless."

"Something tells me the Gunmen wouldn't appreciate being called harmless Scully." Mulder picked up the half empty cartons of ice cream and put them in the freezer.

While Mulder was in the kitchen, Scully leaned over conspiratorially. "They have their uses, but mostly they're there to make Mulder's theories seem normal."

Maggie started to giggle but yawned instead. "Oh, man what time is it?"

"3:00. Time for bed?" Mulder asked as he came back into the living room.

"Yeah-oww." Maggie put a hand to her stomach. "Easy junior. I think she just woke up."

Scully looked at Mulder and smiled. "I know what that's like. He's always active when I'm trying to sleep."

"Thanks for coming over guys. I never sleep well in a strange place." Maggie told them as they were getting into their coats.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We'll come over around 9?" Mulder asked as he was helping Scully with her coat.

Maggie nodded. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." She shut and locked the door behind them. Curling up on the couch, Maggie picked up the remote control and flipped through the channels. She stopped on an old horror film and soon dozed off.

The dream started the same again. They danced around the ballroom coming to a stop as the music died away. Alex led her through the French doors and into the garden.

It was dark outside, only the moon giving light to the formal gardens. Everything was washed in black and white. Maggie looked at Alex. His skin was pale, washed of all color against his black suit and dark hair. The unnatural green of his eyes was the only color she could see.

A childlike giggle drew her attention into the shadows of the garden. Letting go of Alex's hand, she moved into the darkness, feeling her way along a large hedge. The giggling grew closer before Maggie heard a rustling and something darted away.

"She's shy."

Maggie jumped and let out a small scream. When she turned, Alex was standing right behind her, watching with a small smile on his face.

"Who is?" Maggie turned back when she heard the giggling again.

"Go find her and see."

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as Maggie woke up. She yawned and stretched, heading out to the balcony to get some fresh air. The dream was so strange, not like her usual premonitions. She focused her attention away from her thoughts and looked out into the distance. Washington spread out before her, the National Mall in the distance to her right with the Washington and Lincoln Memorials rising high above the expanse. Between them the reflecting pool shimmered in the growing light.

With a sigh, Maggie went back inside to shower and dress. Once she was clean, she slipped on her shoulder holster and Alex's jacket before heading out into the city to find breakfast.

Mulder and Scully were pulling up outside the building when Maggie returned with a bag of groceries. She'd gotten breakfast at a bakery near the capitol building and found a market on the way back.

"Hello there." She waved and waited for them by the door to the building.

"Morning." Scully called back as they got out of the car. Mulder held the door open for them as they entered the building and Maggie led them up to the apartment.

"The guys are anxious to meet you." Mulder told Maggie as she put away her groceries.

"When are we going?"

Mulder grabbed an apple out of the bag on the counter and shined it on his shirt. "As soon as you're ready."

Maggie went back into the living room. "You coming with us Scully?"

Scully was looking over Alex's bookcases. She shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay here. See if he left any other clues to where his sister might be."

"Okay." Maggie looked over her shoulder at Mulder. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Got the picture?"

"Right here." She patted the inside pocket of Alex's jacket.

"Then let's go."

"Where exactly are we going Mulder?" Maggie asked, as the buildings became more and more industrial.

"They work out of a warehouse down here. Don't worry. Scully was right, these guys really are harmless."

Maggie looked out the window and muttered, "If you say so."

They stopped in a shadowy alley. Mulder got out of the car and came around to Maggie's side. He opened the door and leaned in. "You gonna sit in here all day?"

She shook her head and unbuckled her seat belt, embarrassed for being nervous. "I'm coming."

"Good. I'd really like you to meet the Gunmen." He held out his hand for her and she slipped her hand into his. "You'll like them. They're, uh, quirky." He rang the bell and waited for a response.

"Whaddya want?" A voice asked.

Mulder sighed. "Frohike, it's me."

"Who's the chicky with you?"

He glanced at Maggie apologetically. "The friend I told you about. Now let us in. She's pregnant and needs to use to bathroom."

They heard some noises and the sound of running feet. The door flew open and a tall longhaired blond guy ushered them inside.

"Sorry Mulder. These two geeks thought she might be a spy or something."

Mulder shrugged absently. "Don't worry about it Langly. She doesn't really have to go to the bathroom." He turned to Maggie. "Maggie, this is Langly."

Langly swallowed hard and stared at Maggie. "Hi."

She grinned and looked at her feet. "Hi."

"Easy Langly. She's taken." Mulder chuckled.

Langly glared at Mulder. "No, really? I thought I was looking at another Immaculate Conception."

Mulder rolled his eyes and waved at a man in a suit with brown hair and a beard who looked thoroughly out of place with the other two. "That's Byers. And this is Frohike."

Frohike was a short balding man with glasses. "Enchante Mademoiselle. Welcome to our humble abode."

"Mulder said you need our help with something?" Byers asked.

Maggie sat in the chair Langly brought over for her and pulled out the picture of Alex and his sister. "Alex left me a letter asking me to help out his sister but he didn't tell me where she is. All I have is this picture of her."

Langly took it and looked at it. "What's her name?"

"Did you say Alex? Like Krycek? That Alex?" Frohike asked, taking the picture from Langly.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, that Alex. His funeral was yesterday. Her name is Anastasia."

"Funeral? Rat boy's dead?" Langly grinned. "Who did it?"

Maggie shrugged and looked at her feet. "Some drunk."

"Maggie's friends with Krycek." Mulder told them pointedly. The other three men looked properly chastised. Frohike passed the picture onto Byers, nodding. Byers handed the picture back to Maggie.

"This shouldn't be too hard. Krycek might have been a ghost but even ghosts leave trails." He reassured her.

"You'll bring by whatever you find as soon as you can?" Mulder asked.

Langly looked at Byers and Frohike before nodded. "Sure."

"Great. Just drop it off here." Mulder wrote down Alex's address and handed the paper to Byers. "We'll see you later."

"Thanks guys." Maggie said as she followed Mulder out of the warehouse. "You think they'll really be able to help?" She asked when they were in the car.

Mulder nodded and drove away from the warehouse. "The gunmen might seem a little flaky but they know their stuff. Langly's probably already found her city and phone number."

Darien looked up at the building, then back down at the paper. This was the address Maggie had given him. He opened the door to the foyer and started the climb up four flights of stairs. He walked down the long hallway before coming to a stop in front of number 46 and knocking on the door.

There was some shuffling before the door opened and Mulder looked at him from the other side.

"Agent Fawkes. Come on in. Maggie's in the bedroom napping." He moved out of the way to let in the befuddled agent.

Darien stepped inside and looked around. Sparse furnishings were covered with papers and boxes. Scully appeared in the entryway to the kitchen, her hand on her rounded stomach.

"Hello, Darien. Good to see you." She waddled out of the kitchen and plopped down on the only empty spot on the couch. "Maggie's had a rough time of it. She's sleeping in the bedroom."

"Scully? You're pregnant?" Darien was growing more confused by the moment.

"Yeah. It was a complete surprise to us too." She rubbed her stomach and smiled at Mulder. "Go on and say hello to Maggie. She's been waiting for you to get here."

Darien nodded and headed for the door Scully indicated as the bedroom. He knocked softly before opening it and slipping inside.

Maggie was asleep on the bed, curled on her side, one arm thrown out toward the door. He smiled and shrugged off his jacket before lying down next to her. She automatically snuggled up next to him. He caught one of her curls around his finger, brushing it back from her face before leaning down to kiss her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him. "Dary. You're here."

"I couldn't get an earlier flight." He kissed her again, his one hand curled into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her hand in his hair. His other hand slid between them, rubbing her stomach. The baby kicked and they both smiled. Darien scooted down and placed his ear against her tummy. "I missed you too, little one."

"Baby's been keeping me up at night." Maggie told him, running her fingers through his hair.

Darien frowned. "You keeping your mom awake? That's not nice, you know she needs her sleep." The baby delivered one good kick before settling down.

Maggie grimaced. "Well, she takes after you in one way."

"What's that?"

"Always gotta have the last word." She smiled.

He sat up. "Do not."

"Mulder and Scully still out there?" Maggie sat up and arched her back, stretching.

Darien reached down and massaged her back, drawing a moan of pleasure from Maggie. "Yeah. They were doing something with a lot of papers."

"We're looking for Alex's sister." Maggie stood up and held a hand out to Darien. "Come on. I'll explain everything."

He slipped his hand in hers and stood up. She started to the door but he tugged on her hand pulling her up short. "I'm sorry about Alex, Maggie."

Her lip trembled and she sniffed to keep back the tears. "I'm so glad you're here Dary."

Darien gathered her into his arms and held her against his chest while she cried for Alex again. He reached for a tissue when he heard her sniffling. "Here baby."

She dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose. "Thanks." Depositing the tissue in the wastebasket, Maggie opened the door and headed out into the living room.

"You get any sleep Maggie?" Mulder asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I feel a lot better." She looked at the nearest stack of paper. "Did you find anything?"

"The gunmen dropped off a file while you were sleeping. We didn't open it yet." Mulder pointed to a manila envelope on the table. "They swept for bugs too. Surprisingly, they didn't find any."

Maggie fell onto it, tearing it open and pulling out the pages inside. She read them quickly, finding the information she was looking for. "St. Petersburg. Anastasia Krycek is in St. Petersburg." She looked in the envelope but it was empty. "But there's no address."

"So we're going to Russia." Mulder said.

"Looks like it." Maggie looked back at Darien. "Think Hobbes will help us?"

Darien shrugged. "I'll call him." He told her and went into the other room to make his call.

Scully held up a black and white photo she'd found in a box at the back of Krycek's closet. "I think you need to see this." She called to Maggie.

"What's that?" She walked over to where Scully was sitting. Scully showed her the photo. The Smoking Man was standing over a teenage Anastasia, who was huddled on the floor. A large man was holding a teenage Krycek back while a woman stood next to him with a passive look on her face. "I wonder when this was taken."

"It's a still from a security camera. There's a folder of them here. It looks like Anastasia was tortured before Alex would work for the Consortium." Scully told her. Maggie flipped through the photos in the folder. One of them was of William arguing with Alex. Alex had his arm around his sister protectively. The picture reminded her of her dinner with William. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"I forgot I'm supposed to go to dinner with William tonight. I told him I would before I discovered all this." She indicated the papers with a wave of her hand. "I have to go get dressed."

"Why don't you call him and cancel?" Scully suggested.

Maggie shook her head. "Can't. I don't want him to get suspicious. I like him; he acts like a father to me most times. But I don't trust him fully."

Darien came back into the room. "Hobbes said he'd see what he could do."

"I just remembered I have to go to dinner with William tonight." Maggie told him.

"I'll come with you." Darien pulled her into the circle of his arms. "I don't want to let you out of my sight around him."

Maggie smiled. "Let me call him so he can change the reservations."

Maggie and Darien waited in the lounge of one of the most expensive restaurants in Washington. William was a half-hour late and Maggie was getting restless.

"If I have to have another club soda with lime, I'm gonna leave." She murmured to Darien, throwing a glare in the direction of the door.

"Too late. He's here." Darien saw the Well Manicured Man getting out of his car through the picture windows of the restaurant. "You okay?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, my back just hurts and it's making me cranky." She let Darien help her to her feet.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "When we get home, I'll make you forget all your back pains."

"Really?" She turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded. "Really."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise buster." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He grinned and took her hand as they went to greet William.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Some urgent business came up that needed my immediate attention. Did you wait long?" He smiled pleasantly as they followed the maitre d' to their table.

Maggie shook her head. "Not too long. I hope it wasn't anything serious."

"No. Just setting up an important fact finding mission that is going to happen soon." He said as he looked over the menu. "Agent Fawkes, I have looked forward to meeting you for so long."

"Nice to meet you too sir. Maggie's talked about you." Darien studied the man across from him. He realized Maggie saw in him the father she'd never had. Her own father hadn't been as loving to her as this relative stranger had been. As if sensing what Darien was thinking, Maggie reached over and squeezed his hand.

A noise woke Darien and he shook Maggie awake. She looked around groggily.

"Wha'?" She said softly.

He pressed a finger against her lips. "Shh. I heard something." They slipped out of bed, Maggie grabbing her gun from the nightstand.

"Mulder and Scully are out there. Could be them." She whispered as he reached for the doorknob. Someone knocked just as he touched it. Maggie trained her gun on the doorway.

"It's me." Scully called as Darien opened the door. "Come out here guys."

Maggie and Darien stepped into the living room. Mulder and Scully were each holding a gun trained on two men dressed in black.

"Caught them trying to break in." Mulder told her. "They were kinda noisy, not very professional."

Maggie pointed her gun at the men. "Mulder get some chairs." He went to the dining room table and pulled out two chairs.

"Sit down slowly." Maggie ordered, gesturing the men over to where Mulder was standing. The men sat, careful not to make any sudden movements. The two men in black watched the three guns pointed at them warily. Darien stood behind them, glaring at the back of their heads.

"Who do you work for?" Scully demanded.

"If we tell you, he'll kill us." The taller one said.

Maggie leaned forward. "If you don't tell us, we'll kill you."

"The Well Manicured Man." The other one stammered, thrown by the two obviously pregnant women holding guns on them.

Maggie blanched. "William sent you?"

"What'd he want?" Mulder demanded.

"He's looking for some woman. Said you knew where she was." He looked at Maggie. "He said someone named Krycek told you where she was.

Maggie couldn't believe William had betrayed her. She met Darien's eyes over the robbers' heads.

"I'm calling Hobbes." He said and went into the bedroom.

Mulder looked at Scully and Maggie. "What do you want to do with them?"

"Can we kill them?" Maggie asked innocently. The men blanched.

"No," Scully shook her head before turning to Mulder, "but didn't you handcuff Krycek to the railing of a balcony once?"

"Twice actually." Mulder smiled grimly.

Darien pulled out his cell phone and dialed. He let it ring awhile before Hobbes answered.

"Yeah?" Hobbes sounded annoyed.

"Hobbes? We're gonna need your help. This thing is way bigger than we thought." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

There was some movement on the other end. "What happened? I thought you just needed tickets to Russia to pick up some girl and bring her back."

"Yeah, well that was before we found out that Maggie's friend William is the other one trying to find Anastasia. We need to get to Russia and fast. Can you see if the fat man can pull some strings to get her into hiding?"

"I'll talk to him and see what I can get him to do." Hobbes told him. There was a pause and some talking on the other end. "Oh, and Claire wants to know how Maggie's feeling." Hobbes asked.

"Baby's active so she's having trouble sleeping but I think she's fine otherwise. You want to talk to her?"

"Nah. I'll see her in two days, right?"

"Right. Our flight info's posted on the fridge. And there's gonna be six of us going to Russia."

"Okay. Be careful partner."

"I will." Darien told Hobbes and hung up. He went back into the living room and found Mulder out on the balcony, handcuffing the two men to the railing. Scully was on the phone with Skinner. Maggie was sitting on the couch, looking pale and shaken.

Darien sat down next to her and gathered her into his arms. "You okay?"

"This week couldn't possibly get any worse." She said softly. She slipped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"And it's only Wednesday." He smiled. Scully sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Skinner said he'll send someone down her to pick them up." She told them. "You okay?"

"I knew I couldn't trust him but I never thought William would use me like this." Maggie moved closer to Darien. "What did Hobbes say?"

"He's taking care of things Princess." His hand curled into her hair soothingly. "Up for a trip to Russia?"

Mulder perched on the edge of Scully's chair. "Sounds good. Skinner's on his way?"

Scully nodded. "He didn't seem surprised. And he's anxious to finally meet you." She told Maggie and Darien. "Said he was beginning to think you didn't really exist."

Skinner finished speaking to the police and shut the door. He walked into the living room, looking around. "They're being arrested for breaking and entering. Is everyone all right?"

"My back hurts." Maggie said, looking at Darien with puppy-dog eyes.

Scully turned to Mulder with a similar look. "My ankles are swollen."

Skinner shook his head. "Very funny ladies. Agents Fawkes, it's very nice to finally meet both of you." He sat down on the end of the couch. "Who did you say these guys were sent by?"

"William." Maggie told him. "The Well Manicured Man."

"And he's connected to you how?"

Maggie sighed. "It's a very long story." She said and launched into everything that had happened since she first met Alex Krycek.

Hobbes and Claire were waiting for them as they disembarked the plane.

"We've got tickets and visas. Eberts took care of everything for us." Hobbes handed each of them an envelope. "Our flight leaves in an hour. Sorry kitten, I tried to get a non-stop but the quickest flight has layovers in New York and Helsinki."

"Helsinki?" Darien asked.

Hobbes nodded. "We're flying Finair."

Mulder looked around the airport. "Let's go check in. There's going to be some paperwork for Scully and I to fill out for our firearms."

"Lead the way." Claire said and the group headed toward the Finair counter.

This time there was no ballroom. The dream started in the black and white garden. Maggie's ball gown had been transformed into a little girl's short-sleeved black party dress with a white pinafore. On her feet were black patent leather shoes and white ankle socks. Her hair was down, a black headband holding it back from her face. And she was no longer pregnant.

"Oh, hell." She murmured, looking around for Alex. He was nowhere to be found but she could now see a path through the tall hedges. The now familiar giggling drifted to her ears and she started down the path. After a while, it spilled out into a forest.

It was full of small gnarled trees with odd shaped shadows everywhere. The childlike laughter was growing fainter and she started off on a light jog toward the sound. Maggie found herself ducking under branches and around trees that seemed to jump out into her path.

"Well, hello Alice."

Maggie skidded to a stop. "Well, if it isn't the Cheshire cat?"

Alex slid off the branch he was sitting on, grinning. "You look cute." He walked around her slowly.

"Don't tell me you also have a schoolgirl fetish." She groaned and pushed past him. "Get out of my way."

"Why are you trying to find her?" He asked.

"You told me to. Why is she running away?"

He shrugged. "She's shy. But I think she might be at the tea party. Shall we go?" He held out an arm to her.

She hesitated before linking her arm with his. As they headed down a new path, Maggie wondered absently who the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were going to be.

Maggie sat straight up in her seat, looking around. She was on a plane going to Russia, not walking through Wonderland with Alex. Darien looked up from his Game Boy.

"Princess, you okay?" He reached over and brushed his hand along the side of her face.

"I just had the weirdest dream." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

He put the armrest up and she snuggled closer to him. "Tell me about it?"

She shook her head. "I was in Wonderland. How much longer?"

"Hobbes said we'll be in St. Petersburg in a few hours. Okay?"

Maggie nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Mags? Time to wake up." Darien gently shook Maggie to wake her. "We're landing soon."

She moved her seat upright and rubbed her eyes. "How long?"

"Flight attendant said five, ten minutes." He stretched out his long frame the best he could. "You feeling okay?"

She shrugged. "I guess. Be glad to get off this plane."

He laughed. "I know."

The plane landed on the runway with a jolt, causing Maggie to squeeze Darien's hand. He rubbed her arm reassuringly. They taxied to the gate and the flight attendant made the announcement that they could disembark.

Hobbes led the group off the plane and into the airport. "Welcome to Russia guys. First thing after we get out of here, find the hotel and check in."

Claire nodded. "Good idea Bobby. Maggie needs to rest and it will give us time to do some more research."

The group made their way through customs with little trouble. They followed Hobbes out of the airport and into a cab. The cab took them quickly through the streets to their hotel. Hobbes paid and Mulder and Darien pulled their bags out of the trunk.

The three women took in their surroundings. Maggie held onto Claire's arm, letting the doctor's calm thoughts flow into her mind. She was long overdue for a shot of counteragent and it was starting to take its toll on her. Absently she wondered how long she had before she went level five.

"I'll take care of it as soon as we get into our room." Claire said softly. Maggie nodded gratefully.

They checked in and took the elevator up to their suite. Eberts had reserved the largest suite for the group so they would be able to stay all in one room. As soon as they claimed rooms, Claire gave both Maggie and Darien their shots. Maggie curled up on the bed in their room and was soon fast asleep.

"Where are we?" Maggie asked Alex. "What happened to Wonderland?" She was growing used to the strangeness of her dreams when Alex was in them. They were walking hand in hand in a snowy city that looked vaguely familiar.

"We'll get back to that. You know where we are."

"St. Petersburg."

He nodded. "William's coming. You have to get to her first." He turned and led her down another street, this one narrower than the main road they had been walking on previously.

"I don't even know what she looks like Alexei." She said quietly. The silence of the empty street was almost deafening.

"Where do you think we're going devotchka? To church?" He chuckled.

"Why does he want her?" She peered into a small shop's window, admiring the beautiful dolls in the display before moving on.

Alex pointed at a red haired doll wearing a black silk gown similar to the one Maggie had been wearing in the ballroom dream. "I like that one. Looks like you." He caught up with her. "Ana has been holding some incriminating evidence against a few key players in Washington that Mulder and Scully, among others, could use against them."

"So he wants to get to her before she can get the information to someone who can use it?"

"I knew you were a smart girl." He stopped in front of a nice older building. "Here we are."

"And where is here?"

"Can't tell you that." He pushed the front door open and motioned her inside. "Come on."

"Then how am I supposed to find her?" She asked.

Alex put a finger on her lips. "Shh. Follow me." He walked up a set of stairs in the center of the foyer. She followed him silently, as he headed down a hallway on the third floor and stopped at a door. "This is it. Devotchka, pay attention. This is my sister Anastasia." He knocked on the door. It swung open and a striking woman answered. She had long dark hair and green eyes so dark that they looked black.

"Zdrahstvoyteh?" She looked past Maggie and Alex, not seeing them before shrugging and closing the door.

"She looks like you." Maggie said.

Alex smiled. "She should. She's my twin, remember? Now go find her." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Maggie opened her eyes. The room was still dark, Darien snoring softly next to her. She spotted a dark silk robe thrown carelessly over a chair across the room and floated it over to her. She slipped into it and tied the sash with her mind as she padded across the bedroom.

The door opened silently for her as she approached and closed just as quietly behind her. The sky outside was just beginning to lighten and she leaned against the window, watching the quiet street below her.

"Couldn't sleep kitten?" Hobbes leaned against the other side of the window, a concerned look on his face.

She shook her head. "I had another dream. I can take only so much of Alex in my head."

"What did he tell you this time?"

"How to find Anastasia." She leaned her forehead against the cool glass for a moment.

"Well, that's good. Right?" He cupped her cheek in his hand. She nodded and leaned forward into his embrace.

"You're a good friend Bobby. I don't know what I would have done without you all these years."

He tightened his arms around her. "Hey, you're gonna be okay. You're just all hormonal-y from being pregnant and stuff."

"Who told you that?" Maggie giggled softly.

Hobbes shrugged. "Claire, who else? Now, come sit down kitten. Its too early for you to be up." He guided her over to the couch. Once they were settled, Maggie leaned over with her head on his shoulder, Hobbes looked at her. "Tell me about the dream."

"She's here in the city."

Darien yawned and stretched his arm out to Maggie's side of the bed. He was mildly alarmed to find her side empty and got up to investigate.

"Shh." Claire said when he stepped out of the bedroom. She pointed toward the couch, where Maggie was curled up next to Hobbes. They were both fast asleep.

"How cute." Mulder said with a smile as they came out of their room.

"She had a dream last night. Couldn't sleep." Hobbes said softly, shifting his arms around Maggie. He opened his eyes and glared at Mulder. "Krycek told her how to find Anastasia."

"I don't get it. How can Alex be telling her things? He's dead." Darien said, taking a seat on the couch next to his wife.

Mulder flopped down in the chair across from them. "Sometimes the dead communicate with us through our dreams. Someone like Maggie is a fantastic receptor for psychic messages. The weirdness comes from her own subconscious, I think."

"So she's picking up a psychic message in a bottle?" Hobbes asked.

"Sort of."

Claire nodded. "Makes sense. Whether you two want to admit it or not, Maggie was close to Alex. She's probably the one he was closest to. So when he died, she was the most logical one to try and contact."

"I've called down for some breakfast." Scully joined them. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

They spent the day wandering around the streets of St. Petersburg watching for something that looked familiar to Maggie but it was to no avail.

Maggie collapsed into a chair in the hotel restaurant. "I can't believe I didn't see anything."

"It's not your fault kitten. You said Krycek didn't tell you an address." Hobbes patted Maggie's hand.

She nodded. "It all looked the same. Every street looked like the next."

"We'll search again tomorrow." Claire looked at her closely. "You need to get some rest. I don't like to see you looking so tired. It's not good for you."

Maggie waved her hand at Claire. "Sure. As soon as we find Anastasia and Alex gets out of my head."

"Go." Claire pointed toward the door. "Darien, take her upstairs and draw her a nice bath. We'll bring dinner up for you."

"You heard the doc, Mags. Come on." Darien got to his feet, pulling Maggie up with him.

"See you guys later." Maggie said sheepishly as she followed him out of the restaurant.

Claire looked at Scully. "What about you? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Claire. Thank you." She smiled, unwilling to let her friend bully her as well.

She was standing in the middle of an empty street wearing a billowing nightgown. The snow was falling all around her in fat white flakes but she wasn't cold, despite her bare feet.

"Hello?" Maggie called. An echo was her only answer. She looked around in confusion, chewing on her lip. "Is there anyone there?"

"Why aren't you looking for her?" Alex appeared to her right, leaning against the building. "I showed you where to find her."

Maggie turned to face him. "We tried. I couldn't find the right street."

"You looked too far. Look closer to you." He pushed off of the building and walked out into the street until he was standing toe to toe. "They're following you. You need to move quickly. Don't fail me, devotchka. This is too important." He cupped her face in his hand.

She nodded. "We'll go first thing."

"Thank you." He smiled sadly and kissed her.

Maggie sat up with a start. "Damn."

Darien rolled over with a groan. "'S wrong?"

"Another dream. Alex wants to know why we didn't find his sister yesterday."

"You tell him?"

She nodded. "He said they've followed us. We need to move faster."

Darien groaned again. "What time is it?"

"Too early." She looked over her shoulder at the clock. "6:30 am."

"Go back to sleep. We'll wake up in a few hours." He said and pulled her into his arms. She nodded into his shoulder and drifted off.

"I don't see how we're going to find a woman named Anastasia who has a brother named Alexei in a city the size of St. Petersburg." Darien said. He and Maggie walked with arms linked, hunched against the cold.

"I told you, I know what she looks like. Alex said we were looking too hard. She was closer to us that that."

"That's why we're wandering around out here in the snow." Mulder spoke up. "Looking for streets Maggie saw in a dream that we couldn't find yesterday."

"Bite me Mulder." Maggie muttered, hunching even further into her coat. Her back and her feet were killing her. She wasn't sure they were going to the right way; all the streets looked the same to her.

They passed a small side street and Maggie stopped suddenly. She looked around at the buildings. "I think this is the street." She started down it, leaving everyone to follow her.

Scully stopped to look in a small shop halfway down the street. "Are you sure Maggie?"

Maggie looked at the storefront Scully was peering into. "This is it. I was here." She pushed in front of Mulder, looking at the display. There, among the other dolls was the red haired doll in the black dress.

"So where are we going?" Darien looked up and down the street.

"The apartment was just down the street." Maggie started walking away from the store, looking at each door carefully. "Here." She pushed open the front door. Everything was exactly like her dream and she mounted the stairs to the third floor.

"Is it creepy when she does stuff like this?" Mulder asked Darien sotto voce.

Darien snorted. "Sometimes."

Hobbes looked at him. "Only sometimes?" They followed Maggie up the stairs. She wandered halfway down the third floor and knocked on a door. It swung open and the same striking woman answered.

"Zdrahstvoyteh?" She asked in Russian.

Maggie opened her mouth to speak before she realized she didn't speak Russian. "Crap." She looked back at the group. "The only Russian words I know are curse words and endearments." Maggie told them.

"You Amerikanka?" Anastasia asked.

Maggie turned back to her. "Da. I don't speak Russian though. Do you speak English?"

The woman made a gesture. "A little. Come inside." She stepped back into the apartment to let them in. Anastasia led them down a narrow hallway and into a warm and cozy living area. "Sit down."

"You're awfully welcoming to people you just met." Mulder said as he perched on the edge of the easy chair Scully was sitting in.

"Alexei say, he have friend, Magdalena. Red haired Amerikanka who will give me," She paused, searching for the right word, "Pomogitye?"

"Help?" Hobbes asked quietly.

Anastasia nodded vigorously. "Da, da. Help. You speak Russian?"

"Da." Hobbes said and they launched into rapid conversation.

After a moment, Darien interrupted. "Uh, Hobbes? Some of us don't speak Russian, remember?"

"Sorry, partner. I was just explaining who we are."

Anastasia got to her feet and went to one of the bookshelves. She picked up something and brought it over to Maggie. "Alexei."

Maggie took the picture frame from her. It held a picture like the one in Alex's apartment only the subjects were older. The picture looked like it had been taken in the past five years. Alex's eyes held the same sadness she'd see in them.

"We can help you." Scully told Anastasia. "But you're going to have to leave with us. Come back to the states."

Anastasia nodded. "I will pack."

Maggie felt the hair rise on the back of her neck. "We have to leave." She said suddenly.

"What Maggie?" Claire stepped out of the kitchen.

"Someone's coming. We have to get out of here." She jumped up. "Now."

Claire looked alarmed. She leaned back into the kitchen. "We've got to go." She told Scully and Darien.

Maggie ran into the bedroom. Anastasia, Hobbes and Mulder were packing a large bag. They looked up when she ran in. "There's someone coming."

The two men leapt into action. Hobbes grabbed the clothes from Anastasia's arms and shoved them into Mulder's hands. He barked at her in Russian. She blanched and ran into the living room, Hobbes close behind. Mulder put the clothes in the bag on the bed. Hobbes and Anastasia returned with an armload of books each. They dumped them into the bag. Anastasia placed the picture of her and Alex on top and zipped the bag closed. The trio from the kitchen appeared in the doorway.

"Is there any other way out of here?" Scully asked.

"There is back door to building." Anastasia nodded. "We get out through emergency door and down back stairs."

"Good, cause there's someone coming up the front steps now." Claire told them. She had everyone's coats. They threw on their coats and followed Anastasia to the emergency door. Darien and Hobbes each carried one of her bags and Mulder brought up the rear, his gun drawn. He heard a loud crash just as they started out the door.

"We need to move faster." He called to Anastasia. She nodded and kept moving down the back stairs.

Maggie pushed Anastasia behind her as they emerged on the street behind the apartment building. When she saw no one, she motioned for them to follow her. "We're staying at the Sheraton Nevskij."

Anastasia nodded. "This way." She led them away from the building. A cry from behind them made them turn.

"They're here!" One of the men was leaning out of a window, pointing at them.

"MOVE!" Hobbes yelled. He grabbed Claire's arm and propelled her forward. Mulder did the same with Scully.

"Dare, take her back to the hotel. We'll meet you there." Maggie said quietly. He nodded and headed in the opposite direction of the group. Maggie hurried to catch up with the others.

"Hope she doesn't freak when he quicksilvers them." Claire said thoughtfully as they walked rapidly toward the shopping district and the crowds.

"I didn't hear any screaming." Mulder said. He looped arms with Maggie as well as Scully.

She smiled. "Let's duck into there." She nodded in the direction of a pastry shop across the street. The group quickly crossed the street and entered the shop. Hobbes glanced around as they went inside and caught a glimpse of a dark SUV prowling the street slowly. He pushed them further into the shop, away from the doorway.

"They're still out there." He said in Maggie's ear. She nodded and smiled at the clerk, pointing to the pastry she wanted.

"We should split up. We'll blend in easier." She told him quietly. He nodded and went to tell the others. Claire reached out to take the bag from the clerk and paid.

"Mulder and Scully are going to head over one street. The three of us will continue up this one and we'll meet back at the hotel." She told Maggie.

Maggie smiled at the clerk. "Spassibo." She said and turned to Hobbes and Claire. "Ready?" They nodded and the trio left the store.

Her cell phone rang causing Maggie to jump. Throwing a sheepish grin at Hobbes and Claire, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Mags?"

"Dare? What's wrong? Where are you?"

There was some static on the line then she heard Darien answer. "The Grand. It's down the street from the Nevskij. There were men at the Nevskij looking for us."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Okay. We'll meet you there."

"We're in the restaurant."

"Call Scully." She gave him the number and hung up. Her companions were looking at her with interest. "New plan." She explained what was going on.

Claire looked alarmed. "Someone needs to get our things."

"Mulder and I'll go as soon as you and Scully are safe with Darien." Hobbes reassured her gently as he hailed a cab.

Hobbes and Mulder walked purposefully across the hotel lobby. Hobbes noticed the two dark suited men sitting in the chairs near the lounge trying to look inconspicuous.

"Two men on your left." He whispered to Mulder.

Mulder glanced over out of the corner of his eyes. "Got 'em. What do you want to do?"

"Get our stuff and check out. That's it." He headed for the elevator. Mulder pushed the button for the elevator and the doors slid open with a soft ding. The two men stepped inside and let the door slide shut.

"When we get in the room, I'll call down for a bellboy. Let me do all the talking. I want them to think we're someone they don't want to mess with. Just look stern and don't speak." Hobbes told Mulder. He slid his key into the reader and pressed the button for the 7th floor.

"There they are." Maggie said with a sigh of relief. She watched Mulder and Hobbes as they walked to the desk and checked in. The desk clerk pointed at something and handed Hobbes the key. "I'll be right back."

She stood up and walked over to the elevator. Hobbes and Mulder were already waiting for the elevator with the bellboy. A tone sounded the arrival of the car and the doors slid open, letting them step inside.

"Zdrahstvoyteh malen'kaya." Hobbes said to her as he pushed the button for the fifth floor. "Shto itazh?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't speak Russian."

"Ah, krassivaya Amerikanka. I ask, what floor?" His accent was impeccable and it threw Maggie for a moment.

"Four please." She played along, looking warily at Mulder before casting a glance at the bellboy.

"You travel alone?" Hobbes asked. "It is not always safe for unaccompanied woman to travel alone. Especially such a krasavista."

"What does that mean?"

The elevator doors slid open with a tone and Maggie stepped out. She turned back to Hobbes, waiting for her answer.

"It means beautiful one." He said with a wink as the doors slid shut. She shook her head and pulled out her cell phone. "Fifth floor." She said when Darien answered and headed for the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was settled into one of the hotel's junior suites. Anastasia looked calm for the first time since they'd met. Maggie leaned back against Darien and yawned.

"You know, your partner was hitting on me in the elevator." She told him jokingly.

Darien looked at Hobbes. "Hey, you leave my wife alone."

"Bobby, don't tell him about our plans to run away together." She said in a stage whisper and laughed.

Claire spoke up. "Damn Darien. They stole our idea."

"What's next?" Scully asked. She was leaning back against the back of the couch as Mulder massaged her feet.

Hobbes spoke up. "Eberts has a contact here that can get Anastasia the papers she needs to get out of the country. I'll call him so he can set up a meeting for us."

"How long before those men find us again?" Maggie wondered out loud.

"Hopefully long enough kitten." Hobbes answered.

Maggie and Anastasia sat cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. Maggie held one of Anastasia's handing in each of hers.

"It won't hurt." She said gently, hoping Anastasia understood her. The other women looked apprehensive and uncertain about what Maggie was about to do. Hobbes had tried to explain what was going to happen to Anastasia but he didn't think she understood.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie slipped into Anastasia's mind. She quickly found what she was looking for and imprinted the Russian language. As quickly as she entered, Maggie pulled out of Anastasia's minds, leaving no trace behind.

Both women shook off the dizziness and opened their eyes. Maggie looked at Anastasia. "Are you all right?" She asked in Russian.

Anastasia looked at her in shock. "It worked."

"Does every time. You feel okay?"

She nodded. "Fine. I feel fine."

"Here." Hobbes handed Claire a small traveling case. "Gift from Eberts."

She looked puzzled but took the case and went into bedroom. Maggie and Anastasia were packing Maggie's things. Claire set the case on the bed and opened it up.

"What's that, Claire?" Maggie asked, stepping over to see what was inside.

"Disguise for Ana." She pulled out a red wig and a pack of colored contact lenses.

Maggie smiled. "Looks like Ana and I are going to be sisters.

Anastasia came over. "For me?"

Maggie nodded. "To get you to the states."

There was a knock on the door and it swung open. Scully smiled when she saw the red wig on the bed. "Another red head huh?" She turned to Maggie and Claire. "Darien said an Eberts called. He's going to meet us at the airport in San Diego. There's a guy that does forgeries in Peterhof and he set up a meeting with him."

"What would we do without him?" Maggie said quietly. "Who's going?"

"Hobbes and Ana. This guy's apparently pretty paranoid so the less people the better." Scully turned to Anastasia. "Hobbes said to get ready to go. He's downstairs renting a car."

Maggie waved Anastasia toward the dressing table. "Go sit. We'll get you ready."

"Is Ana almost ready?" Hobbes asked when he saw Maggie.

"Yeah." Maggie said. She pushed open the bedroom door and Anastasia stepped out. She had been completely transformed. Her hair was no longer dark but a brilliant shade of red somewhere between Maggie and Scully's hair. Her eyes were dark brown. The result could easily have been Maggie's sister.

"Wow." Darien said. The other men nodded. Anastasia blushed and touched her new red hair gently.

"You and I are going to meet a man about some traveling papers." He told Anastasia. She nodded and let him help her into her jacket. "Eberts said he made plane reservations for us for tomorrow morning."

Claire kissed Hobbes on the cheek. "Be careful. Call if you need help."

"I will." He nodded at the rest of the group and took Anastasia's arm, leading her out of the room.

Maggie paced nervously around the suite, her hand resting lightly on her extended belly.

Darien watched her unhappily. "Please, Mags. Claire's right you and Scully should go home. It's too dangerous."

"I promised Alex I would find his sister." She protested.

"And you did. Let Hobbes and I take it from here." He grabbed her hand as she passed him. "I don't want anything to happen to you or Hannah."

Maggie nodded. "I know. But we're gonna be leaving soon enough."

Claire and Scully came into the living room and sat down on the couch. "It would be safer for you and Dana to leave before us. In case there's any trouble trying to leave." Claire told her.

"I can help with that." Maggie protested. "You know I can."

Claire looked at the phone for the hundredth time. "Where is he?"

It was well past suppertime and Hobbes and Anastasia had not yet returned. The rest of the group was getting anxious waiting.

"I'm sure they're on their way." Darien said, hoping to reassure Claire. She wasn't fooled though and shook her head.

"Something's happened." As she spoke, the phone rang. Everyone jumped for it but Maggie was closest.

"Privet?" She said quickly. "Bobby, where are you?"

Claire perked up at the sound of Hobbes's name. She came over to the couch and sat down next to Maggie. Maggie held the phone so they could both hear him.

"Still in Peterhof. We've run into a bit of trouble."

"Crap." Maggie muttered. "What kind?"

"The kind that wear dark suits and speak Russian. Ana and I have holed up in this little place in town." He sounded tired and worried.

Claire spoke. "I'll call Albert and get our flight changed. You stay safe." She told him and released the phone.

"I will baby. Hey, Kitten?"

"Yeah, Bobby?" Maggie answered.

"There's a tourist group staying here too. I think we're gonna try to blend in with them tomorrow. Think Fawkes and Mulder can get to the Grand Palace by 10 am tomorrow morning?"

"I think so." Maggie did the mental calculations to figure out when they'd have to leave. "What's happening then?"

"The group is touring the Palace. The guide had a real big mouth at dinner. We're just gonna hang on the back of their tour group until you get here."

"Okay. Bobby, Claire's right. Be safe. Stay low and don't move unless you have to."

Hobbes sounded like he was laughing. "We will kitten. Tell everyone we said hi. And we'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. "They're still in Peterhof. There's two guys following them around. Bobby wants Mulder and Darien to meet them tomorrow at the Grand Palace at 10 am. There's a tour group at the same place they're in and he said they're going to tag onto their tour of the palace tomorrow to try and shake their tail." Maggie explained.

"I don't want to leave the three of you alone here." Mulder protested.

Claire spoke up. "Eberts said he can't get us another flight out for two days. He said we should try to catch a train to another country and get a flight from there. There's a 2:15 train to Warsaw from the Vitebsk Station."

"Why don't Maggie and I go and meet Hobbes in Peterhof? You guys go to the station and we'll meet you there." Darien suggested.

Maggie and Darien climbed into their rental car, their bags in the back and headed out for Peterhof. The trip was uneventful and they made it to the Grand Palace with 15 minutes to spare. Maggie purchased the last two tickets for the 10 a.m. tour and they joined the line waiting to get in.

"Do you see them?" She asked Darien in a quiet voice. He shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders.

"If Hobbes said he'll be here, then he'll be here." He told her.

"I know. I'm just worried. This whole trip is turning out to be a lot more complicated than we planned." She leaned against him with a sigh. "Alex sure as hell could have picked a better time to die."

Darien laughed. His eyes kept scanning the crowd before them, searching for the familiar face of his partner. There was a large group of people at the front of the line that were obviously together. "I think I found their tour group."

As he spoke, a guide approached the line and began the tour. She led them into the first room of the palace and the line became a large mass. The couple hung to the back of the mass, watching for their friends.

"There." Maggie caught sight of Hobbes and Ana as the group moved into the next room. She pushed her way into the crowd, leaving Darien to follow. A moment later she appeared next to them. "Hey Bobby, Ana."

"What are you doing here? It was supposed to be Fawkes and Mulder." Hobbes sounded relieved when he saw her. "We had a devil of a time getting out of the hotel without the goons seeing us."

"Uh, Hobbes, I don't think you lost them." Darien said suddenly.

"What?" Hobbes whirled around. The group started moving into another room and he was forced to walk with them or be exposed. As they entered the next room, he caught sight of the two men hanging on the edge of the group. They had not been there when the tour had started. He cursed and looked around the room they were in.

There was a door on the far side, away from the men. A sign on it said staff only. Hobbes took Ana's hand and motioned for Maggie and Darien to follow him. As the group continued the tour, the four of them hung back, keeping out of sight of the two men. When no one was looking, they ducked through the door.

"Where are we?" Darien asked as they looked around. It looked like the room was under restoration. What furnishing left was covered with drop cloths and scaffolding was set up in one corner.

"The map say it is Catherine's Parlor. Under restoration until July." Anastasia told them. Unfortunately, there was only one way out of the room.

Darien quicksilvered and stuck his head out the door. "All clear." He told them, shedding his silver skin and opening the door all the way. They stepped back into the ballroom and headed for the door.

"I told you they would appear if we waited long enough." A heavily accented voice made them turn. The two men stepped out from behind a set of columns, guns drawn.

"Give us the woman and we will let you go." The other man said.

Hobbes shook his head. "You won't get your hands on her while Bobby Hobbes is still standing."

The first man smiled. "We can change that." He fired his gun and Anastasia screamed, diving for the floor. Hobbes closed his eyes waiting to feel the bullet enter his body. When there was no searing pain, he opened his eyes to find the bullet floating six inches from his chest. The men watched dumbfounded as the bullet spun around and flew back in their direction. They ducked and the bullet shattered a mirror behind them.

"Run!" Darien yelled. Hobbes and Darien grabbed the women and pulled them out of the ballroom. Maggie heard the shot and turned a second too late to stop it. The bullet grazed Darien's arm and he stumbled.

"Dary!" She called, turning back to him. Looking up, she saw the two men heading for them. Without thinking, she threw them back into the ballroom. They hit the marble wall with a thud and collapsed onto the floor.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the blood seeping through Darien's sleeve. She ran back to him and helped him up, using her telekinesis to help hold him up. "You're gonna be okay Dary. We'll take care of you."

The couple followed Hobbes and Anastasia out of the palace. They raced through the grounds to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" Hobbes called back to him.

Maggie gestured toward their rental and tossed him the keys. "Over there. The blue one."

After they piled into the car, Hobbes looked back at Maggie and Darien. "Find something to stop the bleeding with. When we get back to Claire, she can stitch it up."

"Head for the Vitebsk Station. We've got a 2:15 train to make." Maggie told him.

Hobbes nodded and started the car. "Will do."

Maggie helped Darien out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt so she could slip it off his shoulder. The wound was oozing blood. Using Darien's pocketknife, she cut off the sleeve of his shirt and tied it tightly around the wound. "Talk to me Darien. How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." He murmured. The loss of blood was starting to make him woozy.

"Keep talking to me baby. Stay awake."

Mulder looked at the big clock hanging from one of the green steel pillars in the middle of the platform for the hundredth time. "What do we do if they're not here?"

Claire looked at Scully. "I don't know. Think we should go without them?"

"Maggie knows where we're going. We could meet in Warsaw." Scully said. "Let's wait 10 more minutes and then try their cell numbers. One of them has to be working."

"There they are!" Mulder exclaimed. The foursome was hurrying to the platform, Maggie supporting Darien who looked like he was barely holding on to consciousness. Claire rushed over to them.

"What happened?" Claire put her arm around Darien's waist to help Maggie.

"They shot at us as we were leaving. Nicked Dary's arm. He's been in and out of it since." Maggie explained.

"We've got the tickets already. Let's get into our compartment and I'll fix him up."

The group made their way to the train. As they approached, Claire let go of Darien and Maggie used more of her telekinesis to keep him upright.

"Dary, look alive baby." She whispered as they approached a conductor.

Darien opened his eyes and straightened up a bit. He put his arm around Maggie's shoulders and tried to look like he wasn't in agonizing pain. "We'd better be close or I'm gonna pass out." He whispered back.

The conductor checked their tickets and directed them to their compartments. Hobbes thanked the man and they boarded the train.

None of the group noticed the two men standing near the pillar with the clock watching them board the train. The one who had shot Darien pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"They just boarded the train to Warsaw. The woman is with them." He said to the person on the other end.

Mercifully, their compartments were only halfway down the car. Maggie helped Darien lay down on the bunk in their compartment and pulled off his jacket. Claire pushed her out of the way and set down her medical kit. She untied the makeshift bandage and looked at the wound.

"Its not too bad." Claire muttered. "I need you to keep him unconscious. This is going to hurt and he needs to stay quiet."

Darien stirred. His brown eyes opened and focused fuzzily on Maggie. "Princess?"

Maggie sat at the head of the bunk and lifted Darien's head onto her lap. She smoothed back his hair. "Sleep, Dary. You'll feel a lot better when you wake up." She gently reached into his mind and put him into a deep sleep.

Claire nodded her thanks and got to work stitching up his wound. A few minutes into the procedure, Claire looked up to say something to Maggie but she was fast asleep. With a shake of her head, Claire finished her suturing and bandaged Darien's arm. She quietly packed up her things and left the compartment.

Maggie looked at the man sitting across from her. "Shit."

"You don't sound happy to see me." Alex said with a wiry grin.

"Every time you show up, something bad happens to me and my friends." Maggie told him and absently stroked Darien's hair.

"You're not going to like this then." He reached forward and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Don't."

"What? Cause Darien's here?" He looked at Darien for a moment. "Devotchka, we could screw right here on the floor and he wouldn't ever know. He's not really here. This is just a dream." Maggie's cheeks colored at his language and Alex laughed. "Ah, the redhead blushes. Very pretty."

"What do you want Alexei?" She turned even redder.

"There's going to be trouble in Warsaw. William's waiting for you."

Maggie stood up and Darien disappeared. She looked startled for a moment but recovered quickly. "What does your sister have that he wants so badly?"

"Ask her." Alex joined her at the window, watching the Russian countryside rush past them. "She'll tell you." He leaned over and kissed her temple just as Maggie woke up.

She stretched. "Damn it." Maggie could still feel his lips against her forehead. Carefully, she slipped out from under Darien, setting his head on the bunk.

Maggie stretched and rubbed her extended stomach. "Hi baby." A gentle kick answered her greeting. "Let's go find everyone."

Anastasia, Mulder and Scully were relaxing in the next compartment. They looked up when she entered and nodded hello.

"How's Darien?" Scully inquired. She was leaning against Mulder, his hand rubbing patterns absently over her stomach.

Maggie sat down next to Anastasia. "Still sleeping."

"I've got some antibiotics for him once he wakes up."

Maggie nodded. "I had another dream."

"Alex?" Mulder asked. Maggie nodded. "What did he want this time?"

"William's going to be waiting in Warsaw. And he told me you'd tell me what William wants from you." She turned to Anastasia as she said the last part.

Anastasia looked startled. "You spoke to Alexei?"

"I have dreams about him. He tells me things. He told me how to find you."

She sighed. "I have proof that your government, right up to the President at the time had knowledge of the attempted colonization. And did nothing to stop it."

Maggie looked confused. "But William helped us stop it. Why would he care if you made this information public?"

"His son is the senator that was in charge of the committee to welcome the colonization. They developed a plan to join with the aliens and serve in high positions in the new government." Anastasia gazed out the window for a moment. "They had a vaccine for this virus the aliens were going to expose the world to. Only a select few would receive this vaccine. The rest of us would be used as hosts for an alien hybrid that could survive easier on this planet."

Mulder listened with rapt attention. "This is worse than we ever thought."

"So you understand why this information must not get into William's hands." Anastasia looked at Maggie who nodded.

"Where're Hobbes and Claire?" She asked Mulder.

"They went to the club car to find something to eat." He told her as the door slid open.

Hobbes stepped inside. "And we did. Here." He passed out some sandwiches and sodas. "Claire went to check on Fawkes."

"We need to get off the train before Warsaw." Maggie told him.

Hobbes squeezed onto the bench with Maggie and Anastasia. "Why?"

"Another Alex dream. He said William's going to be waiting for us in Warsaw."

"We'll come up with a plan." Hobbes put an arm around Maggie's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "We've got time."

Darien was awake went Maggie slipped back into their compartment to get some sleep. His dark eyes fuzzily followed her around the small space.

She sat down on the edge of his bunk. "Hey, how ya feelin'?"

He reached out for her hand. "Fuzzy. What'd you do to me?"

"I knocked you out so Claire could stitch up your wound." She drew her fingertips over the bandage on his arm. "You almost didn't get on this train."

"That bad huh?" He moved as close to the wall as he could to make room for her to stretch out next to him.

"You lost a lot of blood." Maggie reached up and brushed an unruly lock of hair off his forehead. "Dana has some antibiotics for you when you're ready for them."

"I just wanna stay here for a little bit." He rested his hand on their unborn child. "Sleep for a little while. I'll keep the dreams away."

Maggie nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. Before long, she was fast asleep.

Maggie woke up to the sound of soft voices. When she opened her eyes, she found Hobbes sitting across from them.

"Hey kitten." Hobbes said when he saw she was awake.

She yawned. "Hi Bobby. How long have I been asleep?" She asked Darien.

"A couple hours. Hobbes told me what's up. We were coming up with a plan." He scratched the back of her neck and she stretched into his hand.

With some difficulty, Maggie pulled herself into a sitting position. Darien sat up next to her and touched the bandage on his arm.

"So what'd you come up with?"

"You and I are getting off in Warsaw. Everyone else is getting off in Lithuania." Darien told her.

"Why?"

"Someone needs to confront William but we both decided Ana shouldn't be there when it happens. So you and I go." Darien explained.

Hobbes nodded. "The rest of us can catch a plane to the states in Lithuania. Ana'll be much safe once we're state side. Eberts has worked out a place for her in our protection program so she'll be safe."

"You're okay with this?" Maggie asked Darien. He'd become understandably protective of her since they'd discovered the pregnancy. She was surprised he was willing to let her meet with William.

Darien shook his head. "But you're the only one who knows William."

"Great. How long until we get there?" She looked at Hobbes.

"About 20 hours."

Maggie groaned. "God. How long is this trip?"

"33 hours."

"I never thought I'd say this but I wish we'd flown."

The men laughed. Maggie shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to go find Claire. Dary, get some more rest."

The rest of the trip went by slowly. Maggie chewed her lip as she watched the rest of the group prepare to disembark in Lithuania.

Scully handed her a bottle. "Give him one of these twice a day until you're back in the states." She also handed her a package with some first aid supplies in it. "Change the bandage once a day or if it gets wet. Tell him to try and not to get the stitches wet."

Maggie nodded. "Be careful, please."

"We will."

Hobbes came into the compartment. "Okay Mags. We're leaving Lithuania tonight. That means we should be back in the states by tomorrow evening. I'll call you when we get back to San Diego. If you don't answer, the Official will be sending in the troops to find you."

"What's Dary doing?" She asked, hugging the supplies to her chest.

"Sleeping. Claire said its normal. His body needs to recover from the injury." Hobbes waited for Scully to leave before he sat down next to Maggie. "Are you going to be all right?"

She nodded. "I think so. I feel like I'm in this way over my head."

"You're a government agent."

"I know. But this goes so deep. I guess I just thought all of this was over." Maggie leaned against him for a moment. "You'll get her to the states, right?"

"Of course I will kitten. You just worry about Darien and William. I'll take care of everything else."

The announcement for the station in Lithuania came over the speaker and the door opened. Mulder, Scully and Anastasia came in to get their bags. Hobbes and Maggie went to their own compartment so he could collect his bag.

Claire was checking Darien's wound one last time. She looked up when they came in. "Oh good, Dana gave you the supplies. He's going to be fine Maggie."

She nodded. "Be careful."

"Of course. You do the same." Claire hugged Maggie briefly before heading out of the compartment.

Mulder stuck his head inside. "Hey, watch out for William. He's dangerous."

Maggie smiled. "I will. See you in a few days."

Darien looked out at the platform as the train pulled into the station in Warsaw. He didn't see their friends from St. Petersburg or William himself waiting for them.

"I don't see him." Maggie said after a moment.

Darien looked down at her. "Maybe he got bored and went home."

Maggie smiled. "Maybe." They picked up their bags and walked down the hall to the doors. The train stopped with a shake and the doors slid open.

The couple stepped onto the platform, scanning the people around them. Neither one saw anyone threatening and they headed for the exit.

Without too much trouble, Darien and Maggie hailed a cab to take them to the airport. She leaned against him gratefully as the cab eased into traffic.

"I'm taking a week off when we get home." She said softly. Darien chuckled.

Ten minutes later they were at the airport. Darien paid the cab and picked up their bags. Maggie waited for him by the airport doors.

"Let's get a flight home." He took her arm and they went inside.

They found a direct flight from Warsaw to L.A. that left in six hours. Maggie bought their tickets and checked their bags.

"Now what do we do?" She asked, tucking the tickets into her bag.

Darien looked around. A small food court could be seen down the corridor to their left. "How about food? I don't know about you but I'm looking for something besides stale sandwiches."

"Sounds good."

They were almost finished eating when Maggie noticed a familiar elderly man watching them from a table by the large windows overlooking the runways. She froze when they made eye contact.

Darien noticed immediately. "Mags, what's wrong?"

"William."

He looked around. "Where?"

"By the windows." She looked away first and looked at Darien. "What do you want to do?"

"I found his henchmen." Darien told her. "There's one at each entrance to the food court."

She shook her head violently. "Damn it. I was hoping we'd get out of here before he showed up." She looked over at him again. William stood up and started walking toward them. "He's coming over here."

Darien slid around the table so he was seated next to his wife. William sat down in the seat he vacated.

"Hello Magdalena, Darien." His voice was the same personable, grandfatherly tone.

"William. How are David and James and their mother?" Maggie asked, playing along with the game of civilities.

William smiled. "Well. They're well. David told me to tell you he said hi."

Darien jumped in impatiently. "Can we cut this out and get to the chase?"

"Darien, I'm surprised at you. Where are your manners? This is how the game is played. Keeps everyone from being rash." William explained. "But since you have no desire to play, where is Anastasia?"

"Don't know."

William looked at Maggie. She shrugged. "Hobbes took her with him when we were on the train. They disappeared and the rest of us separated to go home."

"I don't believe you."

She shrugged again. "It's the truth. Why are you scared of her William?"

"I'm not scared of her." He protested regally.

Maggie laughed softly. "The last time you fought this hard for something was when the aliens were preparing to invade. And you were definitely scared of them."

"She's dangerous."

"Only to you." Maggie stood up. "We're leaving. If you or your people try to stop us, I will scream. And something tells me those soldiers over there would be more than happy to help me out."

"You are making a mistake Magdalena." William said.

Maggie shook her head. "No. You made the mistake when you threatened the lives of people I care about." She took Darien's arm and they headed for the exit. The man standing there looked at William before he let them through.

"We should head down to the boarding area. On the other side of the metal detectors." Darien said very softly.

Maggie nodded. "Good idea."

William didn't follow them to their boarding gate. They sat in the non-smoking section watching CNN on the televisions hanging from the ceiling waiting for their plane to start boarding.

A shrill whistle startled Maggie. She reached into her coat pocket and drew out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She was relieved to hear Hobbes's voice on the other end.

"You okay Maggie?" He asked. She explained about their encounter with William. "He's there in person? You need to get out of there."

Maggie shook her head and then spoke, remembering he couldn't see her. "No. We're in the boarding area, on the other side of the metal detectors and no one followed us out of the food court. I think he's going to wait until we get to the states. Or he's going to come after you."

"We're already home. Ana's given all of her information to the Official and she's getting ready to disappear. She wants to wait for you though."

"We should be home tomorrow. Our flight's a direct to L.A. and we'll rent a car as soon as we get in." She told him.

"Okay. We'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious here. You guys be careful."

"We will. See you tomorrow." She hung up and looked over at Darien. "He said Ana's given all of her information to the Official."

"Is she gone then?" He asked.

She shook her head. "She wants to wait for us to get home first."

"Soon baby. Soon." He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her so her head was resting against his shoulder.

Eberts was waiting for them in the lobby of the Agency when they pulled up in front the next evening. Maggie smiled at him but he didn't smile back.

"What's up Ebes? You look like someone being lead to the firing squad." Darien commented as they came inside.

"Appropriate analogy Darien. We have a visitor." He said as they walked down the hallway.

"Who?" Maggie asked.

Eberts suddenly looked a lot more uncomfortable. "William," he said finally.

"Aw crap." Darien whispered. "Where's Ana?" He asked softly.

"Safe with Robert and Agent Mulder." Eberts stopped before they reached the Official's door. "The Official can only stall him for so long so if you have any ideas now would be a good time to put them into action." He told them and pushed open the door to the Official's office. "Here they are sir."

"Ah, Agent Fawkes, Magdalena. I believe you already know William." The Official said cordially but Maggie could hear the stretched patience in his voice.

She nodded and stood near the wall farthest from William. Darien took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now, as I was telling William, Agent Hobbes is on vacation. I have no idea where he would be right now." The Official smiled at William.

"Stop playing games with me Charles. Give me the woman or you will be very sorry!" William slammed his fist down on the desk causing everyone except the Official to jump.

The Official stood up. "I think you will find that my agents and I don't respond well to threats and ultimatums. For the last time, I don't have any woman here. You are welcome to search the building if you like but all you'll find here is my agents."

The phone rang and the Official answered. "This is him." He said. "Yes, sir." He glanced at William for a moment before looking back down at his desk. "Of course, sir. I understand. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and looked up with a smile. "Well, it seems you've been a very bad man William. The president has authorized us to take you into custody. You're being arrested." He pushed a button on the phone and a group of agents entered the office. They surrounded William and handcuffed him.

"Is this really necessary Charles?" He asked as they pushed him toward the door.

"Yes, William. It is." The Official replied as the door swung shut behind them. He looked at the two agents standing by the door.

Maggie looked like she was going to cry. Darien had his arms around her, rubbing her back slowly. The Official came around the desk and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry Magdalena." He told her, touching her shoulder softly.

She nodded. "Is it okay if we go home now?"

He nodded. "Of course. We'll see you on Monday."

Darien led her out of the office. He helped her into the car and went around to drive them home.

To their surprise, everyone was waiting at the Fawkes house when they arrived. Mulder and Hobbes came out to help bring in their bags.

"Eberts and the girls are inside." Hobbes told Maggie. She nodded and headed for the front door. When she was out of earshot, Hobbes turned to Darien. "How come she looked so down? The fat man didn't double cross us, did he?"

Darien shook his head. "No. He arrested William."

"So?" Hobbes didn't see why that would make Maggie sad.

"William treated Maggie like a daughter. She saw him as the father she never really had. And then he betrayed her. He used us to find Ana. I think that the arrest on top of everything else just made Maggie sad." Darien explained.

Mulder nodded in agreement. "He was really the one who allowed her to be saved during the colonization attempt. He went up against the Syndicate for her. And then to turn on her like that. Maybe the girls can cheer her up."

Maggie pushed the door open and stepped into the darken foyer. She could hear laughter and talking coming from the kitchen but couldn't bring herself to join the group yet.

She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and curled up on the bed. Misha jumped up, happy to see her and laid down in the curve of her body. Before long, Maggie was asleep.

They were back in Wonderland. Maggie was wearing the party dress and pinafore and everything was still black and white.

"So back in Wonderland are we Alice?"

Maggie turned and found Alex leaning against a gnarled old tree. He smiled broadly and she was reminded of her earlier analogy to the Cheshire Cat. "I guess so. Am I still looking for the little girl?"

He shrugged. "It's your dream."

"Curiouser and curiouser. Why are they always in black and white?" She wondered aloud as she started off down the path in front of her. Alex followed behind at a sedate pace.

"Are you going to the tea party?" He called up to her. She stopped and turned around to wait for him to catch up.

"Do you think she'll be there?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe. I believe the Queen will be there."

Maggie's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I thought she was playing croquet."

"Like I said, it's your dream." He offered her his arm. "Ready then?"

"I guess."

The tea party was a good walk away from where they had started and Maggie was ready for a rest when they pushed through the garden gate.

"I've brought a guest, Your Majesty. I hope that's all right." Alex said as he pulled her into the garden.

"I suppose it can't be helped now. She's already here. Let me see her." The Queen said.

Maggie stepped forward and looked at the queen. After a moment she remembered to curtsy. "Thank you Your Majesty."

"At least her manners are adequate." The Queen stood up and came around the table. She was younger than Maggie would have thought and looked familiar. A gold crown sat crooked on her blazing red curls. Familiar green eyes met Maggie's gaze and held it. It dawned on Maggie that suddenly everything was in color again.

"Do I know you Majesty?" She asked as they sized each other up.

"I should think. But it was a long time ago. I don't know if you remember me." This time when the Queen spoke, her voice was gentle and kind. Maggie looked into her eyes for another moment before recognition set in.

"Mama."

Laurel Rourke opened her arms and Maggie fell into them. Her mother hugged her tightly. "You've grown up into such an amazing young woman, Maggie."

"I miss you so much mama." Tears flowed freely from Maggie's eyes.

"Your young man and I have been watching you." She said, leading Maggie to a chair near the head of the table. Alex waited until she was seated before he took his own seat. Maggie opened her mouth to protest but her mother held up her hand. "I know, he's not really your young man. That honor belongs to that nice Darien boy. But Alex's is as much yours as Darien is."

"I'm gonna have a baby mama." Maggie told her as the tea and cakes were passed around. "Do you have any jam?"

"Oh, no dear. Not today. Its jam tomorrow and jam yesterday but never jam today." Laurel said before taking a sip of her tea. "And I know. She's around here somewhere."

Alex elbowed her. "See? I told you."

"Alexei, manners please. We do not elbow people at the table." Laurel admonished. Maggie almost laughed at the looked of chagrin on Alex's face.

"Hannah's here?" Maggie looked around the garden but she didn't see any children. Then she heard the familiar giggle behind her. She turned and caught a glimpse of red hair before it disappeared behind a row of hedges. "Can I go see her?"

Laurel nodded. "Of course love."

Maggie stood up and headed for the hedges. She tiptoed around it and found a slight redheaded toddler. The child looked up at Maggie with wide brown eyes.

"Hi." She said simply.

Maggie knelt down in front of the little girl. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Hannah." Hannah picked one of the flowers near the hedges and held it out for Maggie. "Here."

Maggie took the flower with a smile. "Do you know who I am, Hannah?"

Hannah nodded, smiling as she picked an especially tall blade of grass. "You're mommy."

Maggie held her arms open and Hannah fell into them. She picked the little girl up, holding her tightly. "That's right, Hannah."

"Mommy, can I go play now?" Hannah asked, looking around from her new perch in Maggie's arms.

"Of course you can." Maggie set her down. "Have fun."

Hannah nodded and skipped off. Maggie watched her go before she headed back to the tea party.

The table was empty except for Alex. He sat in the middle of the table, drinking a cup of tea. "The Queen sends her regrets but she had a croquet game to go to." He set the cup down and hopped off the table. "So, did you find her?"

"She's beautiful."

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Just like her mom."

"Alex," She began but he stopped her with a finger against her lips.

"I have to go Maddie." He looked away from her when he said it. "I, uh, thank you for finding Ana."

"You're leaving?" She caught his gaze again. He nodded. "For good, this time. No more dreams of Alex."

"Yeah, its time to move on, time to get going. What lies ahead, I have no way of knowing."

Maggie giggled. "I didn't know you liked Tom Petty."

"I do." He looked over his shoulder again. "I really do have to go."

"I'll miss you Alexei." She bit her lower lip and looked down at her patent leather shoes.

He tucked one finger under her chin and lifted her face toward his. "I love you Maddie." He said determinedly and kissed her.

Maggie opened her eyes and found Darien watching her from the easy chair by the window. "Hey." She said as she sat up, scratching her head.

"Hey yourself." He stood up and held a hand out for her. "Another dream?"

She nodded and let herself be pulled off the bed. "The last dream."

"Oh." He looked back out the window at the setting sun. "Everyone's still here. You wanna go say hi?"

She nodded and followed him out of the bedroom. "I saw her." She told him as they descended the stairs.

"Who?"

"Hannah. It's one of the things Alex wanted to show me." She stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

Darien placed his hand on the side of her face, his fingers in her hair. "What else did he show you?"

"My mother. She was beautiful." Maggie said with a smile.

Darien grinned. "Of course she was. She made you." They leaned toward one another and kissed.

Hobbes came around the corner and groaned. "You could warn a guy." He complained. They turned and looked at him for a moment before grinning. He shook his head. "Hey, are you coming out here or what? Everyone's waiting to say good-bye."

"Okay, I'm coming." She followed Hobbes through the kitchen, out on to the back porch with Darien in tow. Everyone was relaxing on the lounge chairs, looking tired but happy.

"Here she is." Mulder said, standing up to let Maggie have his chair. "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep for days."

"I felt like I could." She smiled. The mid-afternoon sun warmed her nicely as Darien perched himself on the edge of her chair. "How are you doing, Ana?"

"Good. Albert say he will take me to my new life tomorrow." She said happily. "Dis is for you." She passed Maggie a thin package.

Maggie opened it and found the framed picture of Anastasia and Alex that Anastasia had saved from her apartment. "Ana, I can't take this."

"Da. You take. I have old photo now. From happier time." She held up the photo from Alex's apartment that Maggie had given her when they first met.

"Spassibo." Maggie told her. Inside the doorbell rang. Darien moved to get up but Maggie waved him back down. "I'll get it."

Hobbes stood up too. "Let me. We don't know who it is."

The doorbell rang again. Scully rolled her eyes. "Somebody get it."

Hobbes headed inside and Maggie followed him. He motioned her to the side before drawing his gun and opening the door slightly. "Yeah?"

"Package for Magdalena Rourke." A voice on the other side said.

Maggie came around to the open door. "That's me."

The Fed Ex man held out a clipboard. "Sign here." She did and he handed her a shoebox shaped package. "Have a nice day." He nodded to her and walked back down the path.

"Thanks." Maggie called as Hobbes shut the door. She carried the box out to the back porch and set it on the table.

"What's that?" Mulder asked, peering at the package.

Maggie shrugged. "It was a Fed Ex delivery." She placed her hand on the box and tried to feel for any electronics. "I think its okay."

"Go inside Mags." Hobbes told her. "Take Claire and the girls with you."

Maggie opened her mouth to protest. Darien stood up. "Please princess." She relented and went into the kitchen. The other women followed her in silent confusion.

"Who was it from?" Claire asked, watching from the sliding door.

"I don't know. It didn't feel like anything dangerous inside."

They watched Hobbes carefully open the box. When nothing happened, Maggie pushed her way back outside. "Well?"

"It's a doll." He told her.

Maggie peered into the box. Resting on a bed of tissue paper was the doll from the toy shop down the street from Anastasia's apartment. Maggie looked back at Anastasia, who shrugged. She asked Anastasia something in Russian. Anastasia shook her head and said something in reply.

Everyone looked at Hobbes to translate. He rolled his eyes. "Mags asked Ana if she sent the doll and Ana said no. Then Mags said something about a dream she had."

"Alex pointed this doll out to me in my dream. He said it looked like me." Maggie picked the doll up, touching the red curls softly. "I was wearing this dress in the first dream."

"How strange." Scully said. "Who would have sent it to you?"

"I don't know." She dug around in the box and pulled out a small card. The handwriting was unfamiliar. "Her name is Alice. Welcome to Wonderland." She giggled as she read it.

"What's funny?" Darien asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "She is me. I'm Alice."


End file.
